Disney Junior
Background: Playhouse Disney was launched on May 8, 1997 as Disney Channel's answer to Nick Jr. However, this network never used it's own real on-screen logo until 2001; just the normal Disney Channel logo of the time. On February 14, 2011, Playhouse Disney was relaunched as "Disney Junior", and gained a 24-hour channel replacing SOAPnet on most providers since March 22, 2012, although SOAPnet still survived on some providers as an "automated" network until its end on January 1, 2014. Nicknames: "Mickey Mouse Screen", "Mickey Television", "Mickey TV Tube" Logo: On a grassy hill background with clouds and sun we see the Play House Disney Channel logo. Above the logo is the text "IN ASSOIATION WITH" in black. We see a different character (depending on a show) waving at us. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie and His Puppy. * PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter. * The Book of Pooh: Pooh. * Out of the Box: Tony and Vivian ** For Season 2, the flowers growing at the beginning. The Text "An Association With" is in the middle without the logo for 3 seconds, then it cuts to the logo (without the text). FX/SFX: The "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" text and the Playhouse Disney logo zooming in, and different charatcer waving. Music/Sounds: A whimsical jingle with a synth voice. For the Out of the Box version, A whimsical arrangement of the Disney Channel theme of the time. Availability: Seen on episodes of The Book of Pooh, Rollie Pollie Ollie and PB&J Otter. The Pooh variant is still intact on the DVD release of The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart. The Extended version is shown in Out of the Box Season 2 (The Last Show to Use this Logo). Scare Factor: None. Add a photo to this gallery Nicknames: "Mickey Mouse Screen II", "Mickey Television II", "Mickey TV Tube II" Logo: On a pattern background, the text "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appear with the copyright stamp under it. Then the text and stamp fades-out to make room for the Playhouse Disney logo (which is a Disney Channel logo around of the era with "playhouse" inside a yellow customized shape with a green outline above it), containing a different character (depending on a show), inside a Mickey Mouse TV screen. Also, the pattern (and the logo) varies. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie and His Puppy. * PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter. * The Book of Pooh: Pooh. * Stanley: Stanley and Dennis. ** For this version, the Tube looks different. * Out of the Box: Tony and Vivian. FX/SFX: It depends on the variant. This was done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: Same as the Season 2 of Out of the Box Variant from the previous logo. Availability: Very rare. It was seen on Playhouse Disney shows like The Book of Pooh, Stanley, Out of the Box, and other old shows of the "Mickey Mouse Screen" era, but has been plastered by the Disney Junior logo on nearly every new print of these series. However, it was preserved on the Stanley episode "Dolphin Talk" on a 2018 airing of Stanley. Scare Factor: None. Nicknames: "The Mickey Mouse Head", "The Mickey Head", "The Playhouse Mickey Head", "Yellow Mickey Head", "The Ribbon" Add a photo to this gallery Logo: On a green background filled with dark green flowers and yellow stars, a yellow Mickey Mouse head with a purple outline flies from the top-right of the screen. Over the Mickey head, we see the text "playhouse DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in its corporate logo font. Suddenly, a blue banner (a la the WB logo) flies up underneath the company name, reading "OrIGInaL" in the same font as the Disney Channel Originals logo at the time. Early Variant: From the logo's debut until late 2003, the word "CHANNEL" is below the word "DiSNEY" and the Banner is gone. FX/SFX: The Mickey Mouse head flying, and the blue banner appearing. This was also done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A 7-note whimsical flute jingle, used as Playhouse Disney's jingle at the time, but on other shows, the ending theme finishes over it. Music/Sounds Variant: for The Koala Brothers, the logo sounds like the previous logo, in the instrument of the same logo. * Since the CLG Wiki thinks it's normal but high pitched, I Rate never see. Availability: The "channel" variant is extinct, but the regular version is kept on older VHS tapes and DVDs of pre-2007 Playhouse Disney shows such as Stanley, JoJo's Circus, Rolie Polie Olie, The Koala Brothers, Higglytown Heroes and the first few episodes of Bunnytown; although Handy Manny and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse used the ending theme played over this logo, and My Friends Tigger and Pooh used the 2002 Disney Channel logo instead of this one. On Disney Junior (the channel), this was found in split-screen credits of Rolie Polie Olie, most likely due to a processing error. This also made a brief appearance on an episode of Little Einsteins before the Disney Junior logo was shown, likely due to an editing error. But, don’t expect this to appear on Disney Junior, because they tend to plaster over old logos with the Disney Junior Originals logo. During Playhouse Disney's last few years, this was used in tandem with the next logo. Editor's Note: None. Nicknames: "The Sunny Day", "The Mickey Mouse Head II", "The Mickey Head II", "The Playhouse Mickey Head II", "Yellow Mickey Head II", "The Ribbon II" Logo: On a sunny blue sky background with grass, a tree, a smiling sun, and a yellow bird with a red outline on a tree, we see the similar Mickey Mouse head from before. This time, it's wobbling. Like before, inside the head is "playhouse DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in the corporate logo font (just like before). Suddenly,a yellow ribbon with a purple outline appears near the bottom of the company name reading "". Variants: * A fully animated variant exists on the final episodes of Higglytown Heroes. In this variant, the sun is in its position, and the camera pans down from just the grass to the bird in the tree and the logo. The logo comes up. it only wobbles a little in this version. * A version with a jungle exists. * The copyright information on a black background appears after this logo on Some Logos. * this logo revived on a 2018 airing of RPO, but we see ollie and his puppy from logos 1-2 and the Playhouse Disney logo replaced by the next logo's logo. FX/SFX: Just the yellow sun scrolling, and the Playhouse Disney logo wobbling. This was done by Ca-Square in New York. Music/Sounds: a catchy, sunshiny theme composed by the Imagination Movers, which was adapted from the network's bumper theme during the era. Availability: It was common years ago, but it's uncommon nowadays; it appeared on Jungle Junction, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Special Agent Oso, and Imagination Movers, among others. Like the previous logo, don’t expect to find this on Disney Junior, because they tend to eitherplaster over old logos with the Disney Junior Originals logo or simply cut it out, Depending on the regional cversin.. But it can be still found on 2007-2010 Playhouse Disney DVDs. Scare Factor: None. Category:Real Logos Category:Disney